my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gattai Karada
|romaji = Karada Gattai|alias = Symbiosis Hero "Host of Many" 共生|きょうせい}}ヒーロー の い|birthday = 13 January|age = |gender = Male|height = 5'11"|weight = 178 lbs|hair = Brown|eye = Brown|bloodtype = B+|quirk = Symbiotic Absorption|status = Active|family = Unnamed Family Chikyuu Karada Chiyu Karada|occupation = 2nd Year Shiketsu High Student Tutor|entrance exam = 45 Villain 65 Rescue|quirk apprehension = 4th|affiliation = Shiketsu High School (Class 2-A (Shiketsu, OHA)) }} Character Overview Gattai Karada is a 2nd year student at Shiketsu High School and younger brother of the Pro-Hero Chikyuu Karada of The Four Elements. He possesses the Quirk Symbiotic Absorption. He, however, needs training in order to achieve the full potential of his Quirk. Appearance Gattai Karada is about average in height and weight. He is built fairly well and is well toned, allowing for some decent physical strength. Unlike his brother, his skin is pale and smooth. His hair is short and finely groomed with only his bangs jutting out in front of his face. He is devoid of any facial hair, which emphasizes his impressive jawline. His eyes are often soothing when he is calm and piercing when he is serious. Eyes aside, he commonly sports a welcoming grin. Gattai Karada's casual attire consists of a long-sleeve black shirt accompanied by jeans of a worn nature. The pockets of his jeans hold a pocket-watch and his wallet, both of which he keeps on him whenever possible. He wears black gloves upon his hands in order to prevent his Quirk from hurting anyone. Upon his feet lie simple sandals. He wears an Ouroboros necklace with a sapphire embedded within the figure. Gattai Karada's formal attire consists of a black blazer with a white button undershirt. The blazer has two internal pockets with one on each side. The pocket on the left side holds a pocket-watch while the other holds his wallet. He wears dark colored jeans free of any tatters or tears with a black leather belt around the waist. He wears black gloves on both of his hands in order to prevent himself from accidentally using his Quirk on a bystander. Upon his feet lie formal black shoes. Whenever on campus grounds, Gattai wears the usual Shiketsu attire alongside a pair of black gloves. Gattai Karada's Hero Costume consists of a predominantly black skin tight suit with his hands, head, and entire back exposed. Upon the black canvas lie various white streaks. These streaks are present on his arms, torso, and legs. The streaks on his arms run down from the shoulders to the wrists and are similar to veins in shape and pattern. The streaks on his torso start from the edge of his exposed back and meet in the middle and are also similar in appearance to veins. The streaks on his legs start from the waist and begin coiling around both of his legs in various directions and are also similar in appearance to veins. Around his waist lies a belt that holds numerous smoke grenades that Gattai uses to get in close. Around the left wrist lies a circular mechanism that holds a 30 ft long red whip that ejects from an opening under the wrist when Gattai flips a switch on the device. The whip is used to attack the opponent at a range or restrain them. Flipping the switch back retracts the whip, allowing Gattai to draw in opponents or disorient them by spinning them around like a top. On the right forearm lies a device with a red double-edged blade equal to the length of his forearm that juts out of the device upon Gattai flipping a switch. This blade is used to fight enemies at close range, where his whip wouldn't prove useful. It is also useful for blocking attacks with bladed weapons or limbs. Lastly, he wears the Shiketsu uniform hat as it is required by the school. Personality Gattai Karada lives in the shadow of his brother and is often expected to live up to his legacy. This, as expected, doesn't turn out as well as one would wish. While he does want to be like his brother, he doesn't want to be what is essentially a clone of him. Gattai, while working, is prone to zoning out during lectures. This leads to him having to ask more questions than usual, making him seem dumber than he actually is. It turns out that he is more of a hands-on learner as seen when he went into an internship under his brother. During this internship, he displayed diligence rarely seen in Gattai. That aside, he is still working even during his lapses in attention as he is thinking of new ways to learn his Quirk and new ways to train his body. Whenever he has no work in his schedule, he would rather hang around campus to help clean up. Unlike his brother, he isn't prone to hosting wild parties during his free-time. He would much rather read a book, train, or just simply sleep until he is needed. As a result, people often call him boring due to this difference. This causes difficulty when trying to socialize with anyone as he is quickly dismissed due to a lack of anything interesting to talk about. Gattai, like his brother, is a hard worker. While not as determined as Chikyuu, he is much smarter than him when he was his age. Allowing him to blow through most lessons with relative ease despite him often getting side-tracked in other things. Taking pride in his intellect, he will get rather defensive if it were to be slandered by even the crudest of statements. He is, however, most dedicated when training his body. He believes he is mentally and intellectually adequate, but is lacking physically. Alongside training his body, he teaches himself how to use aspects of his Quirk, often having to have a volunteer to help further his training. Gattai adopted a moral code similar to that of his brother, albeit with some discrepancies. He is prone to asking for things in return for favors. Such things can range from work supplies, money, or even using the individual to practice controlling his Quirk. These characteristics tend to deter people from asking for his help, even though it would be in their best interest at times. He is also fond of teaching others what he knows, as exemplified by his job as a tutor. He teaches from kindergarten to his grade level and will sometimes tutor his superiors if need be. He is often the one to go to if one has questions pertaining to a certain subject. His tutorship doesn't stop at just academics, however. He may also help train others both physically and mentally and may even help others learn how to use their Quirk more effectively. Gattai, socially, wishes to be considered his own man instead of another Chikyuu. Not many things are known to cause Gattai to lose his cool, but being pressed with expectations requiring him to behave like his brother tends to set him off more than anything. He winds up shattering those expectations, often knowingly, in order to feel like his own person and to spite those who place such parameters on him. This, as expected, causes others to be disappointed and sometimes worried about him. As long as he has his own brother backing him up, however, he doesn't mind breaking the mold. Thus causing him to continue deviating from Chikyuu's path. He will, however, keep many virtues taught to him by his brother. These virtues are the only parameters Gattai believes he needs to forge his identity. That aside, a defiance problem does arise from this practice, making him rather difficult to control at times. His trust towards a figure of authority decreases the more they limit who he can become and may cause him to completely ignore instructions from the individual after a certain point. This makes Chiyu and Chikyuu very important in shaping Gattai as he holds their opinions over almost everyone else's. Thus making his relations with strict and conservative individuals rather shaky most of the time. Unlike his loud and boisterous brother, Gattai enjoys silence and is often a quiet person. Aside from asking questions, he tends to speak only when spoken to. This often makes conversations with him awkward for others and thus makes it more difficult to actually socialize with him. When he does speak, however, his voice demands attention due to it being rather deep for a man of his stature. Alongside that, he tends to be talkative when replying to anything. Due to the nature of his Quirk, Gattai is looked at as sinister in nature despite his down-to-earth demeanor, kindness, and empathy. This characteristic is why people are so keen on forging his personality like Chikyuu as many fear the possibility of him becoming a Villain. Instead of weaving intricate lies and meanings into his words as one would expect, he instead is blunt and honest. He believes that deception is the unfair use of trust and intellect to get ahead of another and will avoid using it unless it is necessary. History Relationships Family= General: Gattai Karada has a stable bond with his family. Being the youngest of the family, he is the one who is most tended to. He was inspired to become a Hero by his older brother, Chikyuu Karada. Chiyu Karada: The older sister of Gattai, Chiyu was born Quirkless and thus was to be the ridicule of the town had it not been for Chikyuu. Gattai greatly respects her for not only being Quirkless,but for her keen intellect. This intellect was what allowed Chiyu to become a doctor. Gattai, despite being younger than her, is prone to being protective whenever she is present. He also views her as one of the only people he will obey to any end. Chiyu, on the other hand, tends to treat Gattai like a child in a playful manner. She takes him serious when it is necessary, but is often seen pampering him, wanting to protect him like how Chikyuu protected her. She is greatly interested in how Gattai's Quirk functions, likening him to a walking virus with how it works. She, much like Chikyuu, is concerned with Gattai's defiance towards individuals who put limits on who he can be, and thus must serve as a figure of authority for him. Chikyuu Karada: This man is the older brother of Gattai and the one who instilled in his heart the ambition to become a Hero. Gattai looks up to his brother and inspires to be a Hero like him. Sadly for him, he lives in his shadow and is expected to be just like him by his peers. This causes him to avidly rebel against the standards put on him, only listening to the advice his brother gives him. Leading to him viewing Chikyuu as more of an authoritative figure than even some governmental leaders. Exemplifying how highly he thinks of Chikyuu. As for Chikyuu, he views Gattai as an impeccable individual with a strong will and great morals. He encourages Gattai to be his own man despite the pressures others put on him to be just like Chikyuu. Chikyuu eventually took him in on an internship to give Gattai experience in the work of a Hero. Chikyuu worries about Gattai's future, as he seems to be rather defiant towards anyone who isn't him. Chikyuu, as a result, plays a large part in molding Gattai. |-| The Four Elements= General: A team formed by Chikyuu Karada. Gattai worked in an internship under this team for the first year of his enrollment in U.A. While he didn't get to personally know the other three elements, Chikyuu told him about his teammates in his off-time. |-| Class 2-A (Shiketsu)= General: The class that Gattai transferred to in order to escape the pressures put on him back at U.A. He, so far, has not been pressured into being like his older brother during his time in this class. His relationship with his fellow classmates is rather unremarkable for the most part with only a few notable things sticking to others. His classmates are often nervous when approaching him due to the revolting and sinister nature of his Quirk. Despite this, he tends to try to keep a positive vibe between him and his classmates and is even known as the "Teacher Student" among his class. MORE TO COME Abilities Quirk: Symbiotic Absorption Transformation-Type Quirk that is owned by Gattai. While he hasn't fully mastered the Quirk's capabilities, he is capable of using it well. What this Quirk does is allow Gattai to absorb an organism, animal or person, via physical contact with his skin. The absorbed organisms are safely contained within Gattai and can be expelled just as easily as they were absorbed. This Quirk, at full potential, will allow Gattai to absorb numerous organisms and gain access to their characteristics and Quirks, which he can swap between whenever he likes. Once absorbed, their faces appear on Gattai's exposed back. Gattai's weight is also increased based upon the weight and number of organisms absorbed.If desired, Gattai could absorb the product of an enemy's Quirk as long as it is biologically a part of them. While this doesn't give him any boost to his abilities, it can potentially disarm an opponent and rid an area of hazards. Alongside all of this, he is capable of communicating with the absorbed organism(s). So far, he is only capable of using it to absorb up to 5 unwilling people or 15 animals at a time. Also, he is only able to access the Quirk of the newest absorbed person. He is immune to Quirks that take effect via physical contact with another individual. Similarly, if one were to hit his exposed skin with a powerful strike, the attack will be absorbed along with the individual as long as the target is physically touching Gattai's skin. However, if the absorbed individual has a strong enough will, he/she can escape or even control Gattai's body. Making it risky to use this Quirk on more than one or two people. Speed He is capable of reaching considerable speeds. In fact, he is capable of keeping up fairly well with individuals whose Quirks increase their speed. Making it easier for him to get in close. Strength Due to his training with Chikyuu, he has decent physical strength. But it is nothing really astonishing. Stamina He is able to outlast most others in a fight due to his own style of training. This, combined with his calm and less demanding fighting style, make it difficult to exhaust him. Endurance He is capable of withstanding a fair deal of strikes before showing any sign of pain. This is thanks to both his own training and the training he got from his older brother. Agile He is limber and coordinated. Allowing him to perform incredible acrobatics that he tends to incorporate into his fighting style in the form of dodging. Reflexes He is capable of reacting to attacks rather quickly. His perception and reaction speeds are approximately three times quicker than that of an average individual, allowing him to dodge most incoming projectiles. Intelligent Due to his hardworking mentality, he has developed an impressive intellect. He is capable of understanding and countering a fair number of combat strategies while mixing up his own if need be. Leadership Due to a combination of his inspiring voice, serious nature, and conviction, he is often the one in charge as many often wind up following his lead either out of respect or desperation. Weapon Proficiency Due to his own training and 1st year in U.A., he has learned how to use various weapons adequately. His strong suits are blades and whips, which are incorporated into his Hero suit. Proportional Physical Prowess His physical capabilities increase based upon the organisms he absorbs. For example, he gains incredible strength when he absorbs a power-boosting Quirk user and enhanced senses when he absorbs an animal. These effects persist for as long as the organism(s) are within his body. Fighting Style Gattai is at his best when in close range and, as a result, will pressure his opponents into getting in close. That aside, he is nothing to scoff at from a range. His fighting style is influenced by numerous factors. These factors include what kind of organism has been absorbed, how many organisms have been absorbed, and range. Every so often, Gattai will toss one or two smoke grenades in order to obscure the opponent's vision in order to get in close or retreat if needed. Isolated With nothing absorbed and at a range, Gattai will utilize his whip in an attempt to bring the enemy closer to him. He will intentionally make mistakes in his attacks from time to time such as telegraphing and missing in order to fool the opponent into either rushing in or grabbing the whip and pulling Gattai towards the opponent. He may also use the whip to restrain and draw in an opponent. Both methods allow Gattai to get close enough to surprise the enemy with his Quirk. At that point, the enemy can only struggle to get free. With nothing absorbed and at melee range, Gattai will almost exclusively try to make contact with the opponent whether it be by simple attempts to touch the opponent with his hands or by blocking attacks with his hands. Either of these methods work well, as physical contact with his skin allows Gattai to absorb the opponent. Weapons aside, Gattai is fairly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He is capable of utilizing intermediate and some advanced techniques. Making him a tough opponent even without his weapons. He almost never has to fight hand-to-hand due to his Quirk, which pretty much eliminates the need to fight with fists in most cases. Bonded When he has absorbed at least one organism and is at a range, Gattai will expertly utilize his whip. This time, he doesn't intentionally make mistakes, thus throwing off opponents more often then not. He will lash at joints and tendons in order to cripple the opponent or use the whip to disarm the opponent. Alongside his whip, Gattai will utilize the attributes and/or Quirk gained from the absorbed organism. Further surprising the opponent(s). If the opponent is deemed too dangerous to be fought up close, Gattai will almost exclusively fight like this. When he has absorbed at least one organism and is at melee range, Gattai will utilize his blade instead of trying to absorb the opponent. When using his blade, he goes for quick, rapid, and/or debilitating strikes to the joints and tendons while incorporating the attributes and/or Quirk gained from the absorbed organism. If the opponent is deemed too dangerous to be fought at a range, Gattai will almost exclusively fight like this. Gattai's hand-to-hand combat capabilities change depending on the type of absorbed organism. If he were to absorb a cheetah, he will be capable of delivering lightning-fast strikes. Likewise, if he were to absorb a bodybuilder, his strikes will harbor incredible strength. Notable Techniques Due to the nature of his Quirk and his inexperience, Gattai Karada's array of practical and convenient techniques is rather limited. Most techniques are the product of him brainstorming after having absorbed an organism whenever he has room to breathe. His usual techniques, instead, take the form of methods used in order to easily absorb an individual. * Absorption Method No.1 "Approach" ( " " | Kyuushuu Houhou Gou Ichi "Shisei"): '''This technique is the only aggressive technique used by Gattai in order to absorb an organism. In this, Gattai will use his whip to restrain his opponent. Following this, he will jump while retracting his whip in order to pull him towards his enemy. With the enemy restrained, Gattai will outstretch his hand in an attempt at absorbing the target. The opponent is capable of escaping the technique by spinning around rapidly in order to free him/herself from the whip, causing Gattai to crash to the ground as he no longer has anything serving as an anchor. * '''Absorption Method No.2 "Counter" ( " " | Kyuushuu Houhou Gou Ni "Taikou"): '''This technique is a defensive technique used by Gattai in order to absorb an opponent. In this, Gattai will attempt to block an attack from a biological part of the opponent by turning his back to him/her. Upon striking Gattai's back, the opponent with begin to be absorbed depending on how hard the attack crashed into his back with light taps being easier to escape from with full powered dives resulting in an almost imminent absorption. The best way to counter this tactic is to halt once Gattai begins to turn around. Another use of this technique is a form of taunt as turning one's back in a fight is an insulting gesture. Thus urging the opponent to rush in and take advantage. * '''Absorption Method No.3 "Grip" ( " " | Kyuushuu Houhou Gou San "Akuryoku"): '''This technique is a defensive technique used by Gattai in order to absorb an opponent. In this, Gattai will attempt to block an attack from an enemy by using his hands to grab a biological part of the opponent, namely fists and legs. Upon catching the opponent, he will then begin to absorb him/her. While this can be tricky to pull off, it is hard to escape from. The best method to combat this technique would be to keep out of arms length from Gattai. '''Gear Spineless Suit This black and white suit is made from a durable elastic material that allows Gattai's body to change without tearing the suit. There is little to no back coverage on this suit, allowing the faces of the absorbed to appear on Gattai's back. He primarily uses this to intimidate opponents as their allies' faces wiggle and writhe under his skin in an attempt to escape. Despite common belief, the absorbed feel no pain nor are they in any danger. They are merely being contained. The suit is also devoid of gloves in order to allow Gattai to utilize his Quirk. Red Tendon Whip This 30 ft long red whip is contained within a device on the left arm that is expelled at the flip of a switch. The inner mechanisms is similar to that of a manual retracting reel. Being made from durable fibers, this whip has high tensile strength and is resistant to cutting. This whip is capable of easily cutting through wood, which is rather uncommon among whips. Red Bone Blade This forearm length blade is made from durable metal alloys, allowing it to take head on collisions with most attacks without breaking or bending. This blade retracts and extends from a device on the right arm with a mechanism similar to that of a box cutter knife and is capable of cutting through steel with relative ease. Haze Belt This belt holds up to 20 smoke grenades that are often used in order for Gattai to get close to the opponent or to retreat if the situation gets hazardous. Gattai will also use the cover from these grenades to hide and formulate a strategy while his presence is hidden. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Capable of absorbing enemies. * Covers both long and short range fairly well. * Quick and evasive. * Intelligent. * Gains attributes and Quirk of the last person absorbed. * Works incredibly well in groups. * Smoke grenades give Gattai an extra advantage in a fight. * Quirk can be used to intimidate opponents. * Immune to Quirks that require physical contact. * Can absorb a person by touching organic products of his/her Quirk still physically attached to the person. Weaknesses * Can't absorb multiple people without risk. * Relatively weak without an absorbed organism. * Anything that can attack outside of a 30 ft radius has an advantage against him. * Smoke grenades can be nullified by wind Quirks. * Inexperienced with his Quirk. * Physical contact with his skin is required in order to actually use his Quirk. * Absorption is quick, but not instant. Stats Quotes * "People think I hate my brother, but that is not the truth. I'm just tired of being told to behave like he does. While he finds joy in clamoring with friends and partying away his problems, I would rather sit in a room and do something to progress myself. I am at the stage in my life where every day matters when building myself both physically and mentally. Chikyuu has already passed those years and is free to do whatever he wants with himself. That is just how it is." ''— Gattai Karada and his explanation for why he defies the expectations. of others. * ''"Everyone goes on about how legendary my brother is while forgetting the fact that I also have a sister who is a doctor. She is better than any doctor I've heard of all while being Quirkless. I feel she deserves praise as well. Then again, I'm in a Hero school and most students have Heroes as role-models. Not saying that it is a bad thing or that anyone who thinks that way are lower than.me, I just feel that not all Heroes fight Villains for a living." ''— Gattai Karada's opinions on his sister, Chiyu Karada. * ''"If you've met my brother like you have claimed to, you would know that he despises how others are forcing me to be someone who I am not. Are you sure that wasn't someone else, or that your claim is a lie to gain leeway with me? I understand you are just looking out for me, and I appreciate that; but there is such a thing as caring too much. I am a baby bird that needs to learn to fly, don't try to bind me to my nest." ''— Gattai Karada stating the fact that his brother, Chikyuu Karada, wants him to be his own person in response to a peer's false claim. '''MORE TO COME' Trivia * Gattai Karada means Union Body. ** Gattai 合体 means union; coalescence; amalgamation; combination; alliance; annexation; incorporation. *** Gats 合 means fit; suit; join. *** Tai 体 means body. ** Karada 体 also means body. *** Also shares the same Kanji character found in Gattai. * The image used in one of Shinichi Izumi from Parasyte. * Gattai's test scores are as follows. ** Entrance Exams: 45 Villain 65 Rescue. ** Quirk Apprehension: 4th. * Gattai's costume is similar to the appearance of Venom from Marvel. ** Similarly, Torimazeru's theme is symbiosis. * Gattai is student No.17 in Shiketsu's Class 2-A. * Gattai Karada's voice is the same as Lord Boros' from One Punch Man. *Gattai has two themes, one for when he hasn't absorbed a person yet, and one when he has. **When no organisms have been absorbed, his theme is Devour by Disturbed. **When at least one organism has been absorbed, his theme changes to Symbiont by Celldweller. ***This is also his default theme. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Heroes Category:Class 2-A (Shiketsu)